Touchy Feely
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Percy's siblings notice Oliver and Percy are joined at the hip, but Oliver's a touchy feely kinda guy. Ginny is the lucky one. AU, Slash PwOw


**Touchy Feely**

When you shared a dorm with someone for long periods of time you often got to know their quirks and habits. Percy Weasley noticed his Hogwarts roommate, Oliver Wood, always touched his hair. He'd try to curl it around his fingers when stressed or nervous, tugged at it when angry and run his fingers through it when he finished something that had been bothering him. Percy also noticed that he was a touchy, feely kind of guy. In return, Oliver once informed him he chewed items when he was concentrating and Percy found himself more then once pulling a quill away from his mouth during an essay.

Percy wasn't the most social of people and was the Weasley least likely to hug someone. His family noticed a change in him after Hogwarts though. He'd gone into his education there as a quiet and reserved boy, too quiet to pursue his own dreams if they interfered with something someone else was doing. When he left Hogwarts they all saw a boy who was more confident in himself and determined when he wanted something.

Charlie thought it was his roommate, Wood. The boy was a quidditch fanatic, played on the team in Charlie's last year. From what he was of the boy, he was loud, confident, determined and a charming little bugger when he wanted to be. He also noticed how the boy hung to his little brother, neither of them separated for more then an hour during their free time. There were days when Percy would even come to watch the quidditch practice, despite not really being one for the sport. He still cheered, mostly for Oliver and Charlie. They were inseparable.

They weren't the only boys in Gryffindor that year either, but the moment they'd stepped onto the train, they became joined at the hip. Charlie remembered that one had bumped into the other, probably Percy into Oliver, and Oliver carrying Percy's trunk for him. They'd gone off, gotten a compartment together and they didn't speak to him again till the feast nearly ten hours later.

Charlie also noticed that Oliver was the touchy, feely type. It was kind of hard not to notice something like that though when the guy slapped your brother's arse on a regular basis. Sometimes when he was talking to Percy in the common room or the corridor, Oliver would walk past them and just slap him. Percy would yelp, rub the offended body part, and Oliver would say hi to Charlie before walking off, laughter carrying. He usually didn't do it if he was joining the conversation but Charlie noticed once that while he was talking to them both, Oliver grabbed Percy's arse, a large groping handful too by Percy's reaction and just stood their, hand on the red heads arse whilst he talked away as though he wasn't doing anything. Charlie found it a little weird, but damn funny. Charlie wrote home about it

Fred and George noticed it too in their earlier years when Oliver offered Percy sweets. Whilst any normal person would just hold the packet out, Oliver put the sweet on his tongue and made Percy take it off him, with his mouth. It was only Percy he did it with too, the twins made comments and several girls asked Oliver for sweets and he'd just offer the packet. They noticed after a while that no matter what mood Percy was in, he always did it. He'd seal his mouth to Oliver's, and battle with tongue till he came out victorious with the sweet. He'd pull away and they'd both be smiling, even if Percy had come in ready to take 50 points off the next person who so much as said hi to him. Fred and George sent a detailed letter home about their brother's quirks and how many times they'd seen them share sweets in that method during the period of a week.

Ron, who often had nightmares, noticed it aswell. Percy, being the father figure of the siblings, always comforted the others when they had nightmares. He'd pull Ron into bed with him and wrap his arms around the boy, make sure the blankets were pulled up high enough and then read to him or recite some poem or story. Sometimes he'd just talk or hum, but he always made the nightmares go away, forgotten. Ron heard from one of the other boys, Luke Pucey who's brother was in Slytherin, that Percy used the same tactic with every sibling and friends, because everyone seemed to go to him after nightmares. Luke and another dorm mate, Scott, once joked that Percy should have his own room or a bigger bed because he barely ever went a night without someone coming to his bed after a nightmare. Later on they joked that he'd need an even bigger bed then thought because Oliver took up too much room. Ron never really understood what they meant till towards the end of his second year when he went to Percy's bed and found Oliver Wood in his brother's bed. He stuttered and gasped for a moment before a tired and grumbling Luke threw a pillow at the boy, waking Oliver up. Moments later, Ron was greeted by a tired Percy who'd managed to clamber over Oliver and somehow persuaded the boy to lay near the wall. Ron wasn't sure how he ended up being convinced to get in after that.

He also wasn't sure who was more embarrassed the next morning. Oliver for waking up to find himself cuddling Ron rather then the usual Percy or Ron himself who woke up to find out he was cuddling Oliver back. Needless to say Ron was quick to scramble out, Percy and five more roommates laughing as yelped, arse hitting the floor and ran out, Oliver's own laughter soon joining. Ron had sent an owl home, Hermione and Harry puzzled over why their best friend was blushing so much.

All four siblings had told Molly about her third son's escapades during school. She found it amusing because she'd never have thought her Percy was the type, Fred and George, yes, Charlie most definitely, but not Percy. She often wondered why Ginny never wrote home about something involving the two boys, after all, she had written after what she saw her other brother's do... why not Percy?

Molly found out nearly ten years later when Ginny blurted it out in front of all her brother's and several siblings' partners. A mortified Percy and just slightly blushing Oliver looking as though they wanted to suddenly be anywhere but there.

Ginny had caught each and every one of her brother's in compromising situations at one point or another. Bill and his girlfriend, Charlie and a pair of blonde twins, one boy, one girl. Fred and George with two girls from the quidditch team, Ron with Hermione, then the next day with Harry. But Percy, well, Percy's had always made her laugh. She'd walked in one day to find a half naked Percy pinned down by a half naked Oliver, on the keeper's bed in their dorm. Oliver was giving Percy what could only be described as a damn good snog, whilst Percy was curled around Oliver, a hand in his hair, one on his neck, a leg around his waist and one between Oliver's own legs. Oliver himself didn't seem to mind, but then he was rather distracted with trying to keep his balance. She noticed, with amusement and some embarrassment that Percy's jeans zipper was undone and Oliver's free hand had disappeared into his boxers. She's been quick to get out of there, a tousled and quickly dressed Percy following moments later to apologise.

Oliver laughed when she told the story, Percy had punished himself for weeks over that incident, he felt he'd "corrupted" his sister's innocent mind. He hadn't known about all his brother's too. Ginny was lucky though, non of her siblings ever walked in on her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok, a little tiny bit steamy and suggestive at the end there, I know. I've been reading too much smut -would like to blame fuzzycat and a few others that currently can't be named due to lack of memory-.

Dedicated to Breathing Flames and Hatori again, ah! sorry for the smuttynessishesqueness there. I think I'm getting braver with these, better hope I don't go further eh?.. and that noone finds the book I've been writing these little babies in, especially not my mother cause then I'd be banned for life! ack! or at least till I moved out and got my own computer, which, I'm not planning on doing any time soon.


End file.
